


A Murder And My Love

by tysroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder Husbands, Violence, halloween fic, inspired by the show lucifer, mark lee is literally satan, very loosely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tysroses/pseuds/tysroses
Summary: in which mark lee is just trying to commit a murder.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: NCT Spookfest 2020





	A Murder And My Love

**Author's Note:**

> it’s currently 5:30am where i am and i suddenly had this idea and had to write it! anyway happy halloween and please enjoy!
> 
> also this is unbetaed so i’m sorry

The hold Mark has on the man's neck is crushing, making his bones creak in the way they do just before they snap. He relishes in the sound of their strain as he feels the man’s blood pounding against his finger tips, pulsing hot and heavy with fear as the thug struggles against his inhuman grip. 

A small smirk pulls at his lips as he sinks his fingernails into Sangho’s? Sanghoon’s? exposed throat and nearly laughs at the gargled scream he lets out. Humans are _truly_ pathetic. 

“Keep it down would you? My husband’ll be back soon and he doesn’t like it when I work from home.” He whispers into the man's ear, scornful voice just as sickly sweet as his smile. 

Sanghoon, or was it Sangwoo? seems to freeze beneath him, his shuddering breaths coming out shallow and raw against his bare arm. “Your- your what?” The man manages to choke out in response, complete bemusement clear on his face.

“I think you heard me darling.” Mark grins, his eyes darkening as he watched the little trails of blood drip down the man's neck and settle between his fingers.

The man swallows thickly once again, seemingly contemplating his next words carefully before abandoning them.

“No, no,” Mark tuts from his place in front of him, right arm still keeping his victim's throat pressed firmly against the wall. “what did you want to say?” The man just shakes his head as he squeezes his eyes tight shut. 

Mark clicks his tongue before he tightens his grip a little further; feeling the bones bend at unnatural angles around his fingers as a strangled scream rips from the man’s throat.

“Sangjoong-” 

“Sanghoon.” the man corrects in an aborted sob.

“Sanghoon,” Mark grits his teeth as he pulls his lips up into a cruel smile. “Given the situation you currently find yourself in, I feel you’re hardly in a position to refuse my questions right now. So I will ask you again, what is it that’s on your mind?”

The pained grimace that takes over Sanghoon’s face very nearly makes Mark laugh at the drama of it all. Wicked humans and their strange emotions never cease to amaze him. 

“Out with it man! I’m hardly going to kill you twice am I?” Mark raises his voice, impatience ebbing away at his cool resolve as his voice becomes laced with annoyance.

Sanghoon still has his eyes shut tightly, lips quivering as he utters out a few incoherent syllables. 

“Now, you’re going to have to do better than that.” Mark practically purrs, skin burning with the sheer amount of fear radiating off the man in front of him. The air around them suddenly feels too still. 

“I said… Who could love a monster like you?” Sanghoon whispers into the unnatural silence of the empty club. 

For a moment, the quiet seems to bury them. The noise of the world is lost to the echoes of those seven words, as they bounce off the high-rise ceiling and back into Mark’s ears once more. Sharp like razor blades, but falling blunt against his pointed ears. 

A high pitched giggle bursts from the back of his throat, his head swinging back with the sheer force of it. “Bold words for a murderer.” He smiles back at the man, long, sharp canines glinting in the low light. “Besides, we all have a monster inside, so let me ask you the same question Sanghoon. How could someone love _you_?” He uses his free hand to push a jagged nail, hard, into the man's chest. “Maybe _you_ don’t have pointed teeth or devil's eyes, but you’re just as much a monster as I am. From the moment you shot that innocent woman tonight, there was no saving you. Your soul is black, just like your heart. You belong to hell now.”

“No, no you don’t understand! She saw my face, it was the only thing I could do!” He pleads, hands clawing at the wall behind him as Mark’s hand once again tighten around his neck.

“No, what you _could_ have done was not mug her in the first place. Perhaps that would have been a good starting point, no?” He replies with a raised eyebrow, looking down his nose at the pathetic pleading mess in front of him. 

A sobs retches from Sanghoon then, something guttural that wracks through his whole body, and Mark finally let’s go of his neck, watching him fall to his knees in front of him. On the ground, where he belongs. 

At that moment, a loud knock rings out through the room, startling not only the miserable, groveling bag of bones on the floor, but also the king of hell himself. He’d know that knock anywhere, but before he can even respond, the door swings open.

“Mark, you will not believe the _day_ I’ve had! First, my boss was on my fucking ass about the Denver case again and _then_ Jungwoo spilled his fucking coffee down that nice Claudio Lugli shirt you bought me and fucking _then_ -“ He can see the exact moment Hyuck’s eyes catch on the slightly bloodied body lying on the floor by his feet, as he quite literally stops in his tracks and settles Mark with a seething glare. 

“Did I, or did I not _explicitly_ say to _not_ do this shit in the fucking house Mark!” Hyuck growls, making Mark shrink in on himself a little from where he stands across the room.

“Well yes ok but _technically_ we’re in the club not the house so-“ 

“Don’t finish that fucking sentence.” Hyuck holds a single finger up, effectively silencing the other as he resumes his original path towards him, face set in a hard line; it will never not baffle Mark, just how profound an effect this _one_ human always has on him. _His_ human. His husband: Donghyuck. 

“Anyway, basically Taeyong’s an asshole, Jungwoo’s and asshole and Jeno’s a, you guessed it! asshole!” He finishes his story with a few colourful gesticulations, before he’s falling into Mark’s arms and burying his face in his shoulder; standing awkwardly above Sanghoon’s body. 

Mark just rubs little circles into his back, gentle stroking down his windswept hair and whispering quiet encouragement into his ear. 

“And all I wanted was to come home and cuddle, maybe watch a movie and complain about my shitty day? but no! I get a half dead body in the club instead!” Hyuck whines, pushing away from Mark a little to pout at him, puffy lips bitten raw in places from stress. 

“Baby I’m so, so sorry but it was a last minute emergency type of thing ok?” Mark answers as he places a kiss on the apple of his husband's cheek. Hyuck still looks unimpressed.

“Ok, let’s make a deal.” Mark smiles as he wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and pulls him back in. “You go up to the apartment and get comfortable, and I deal with this guy and come meet you in five minutes alright?” A loud crack echoes through the room as Mark stomps on one of Sanghoon’s wrists as he attempts to crawl away; neither he or Hyuck flinch. 

“Fine.” Hyuck grumbles back, but there’s the hint of a smile playing at his lips. “I’ll go make myself pretty then.”

“You’re always pretty baby.” Mark whispers as he goes in for a soft kiss on Hyuck chapped lips. “Isn’t he pretty Sanghoon?” He asks as he kisses just under Hyuck’s ear, making the other shiver a little under his gentle touch. 

At first, there’s no answer, just faint groans from the man clutching his wrist on the floor. But as soon as Mark brings his heel down on the fractured wrist bone again, eliciting another sharp snap and a pained yell to match, a watery litany of conformations begin to pour from Sanghoon’s mouth, occasionally being cut off by a particularly heavy sob. 

“See.” Mark grins, having made it down to Hyuck’s collar bone by now. Donghyuck just laughs, swatting Mark away as he extracts himself from the embrace and begins to walk back towards the door. 

“Five minutes. No less!” he tosses over his shoulder just before he exits, leaving Mark with a crooked smile playing at his lips. A particularly pitiful moan from Sanghoon draws him back into the room.

“Well my friend, it looks like your time has come. Duty calls you see. I’m sure you understand.” The smile on Mark’s face is nothing short of evil as he looks down at the man wreathing at his feet, his lips dead and curling in all the wrong places. His eyes turn charcoal black and he feels the ends of his jagged horns begin to twist out of his forehead. 

“Say your prayers, no one will save you now.”

—

As Hyuck cleans the dried blood off his face with a wet flannel later that night, he finds himself relaxing into his gentle touch. Deft fingers, combing through his hair just like they have so many times before. In the background, reruns of ‘Friends’ play on the Tv, neither able to take their eyes off one another long enough to concentrate on anything they haven't already seen before. 

With the last of the blood washed away, Hyuck moves to take the dirty flannel back to the bathroom, but Mark just wraps his arms tighter around his waist and grumbles into the material of the sofa cushions.

“Baby, I have to put this away.” Hyuck whines, trying to slip out of Mark's embrace.

“Later.” Mark hums as he coaxes Hyuck a little closer. “Come cuddle fist.”

Hyuck rolls his eyes, wiping one of the wet edges of the cloth over Mark’s cheek, before throwing it behind the couch to deal with later. Despite his apparent protests, he goes willingly in the end, curling up on Mark’s chest as the other wraps his arms around his waist and drags him over until he’s sitting on his lap. 

“You know, I never would have thought a demon could be clingy.” Hyuck whispers into the skin of Mark’s neck before leaving a kiss there. 

“Well I’m not just any demon Hyuckie, I’m-“

“Yes, yes I know exactly who you are, believe it or not you’ve told me many a-time lil lucie.”

“We are absolutely _not_ bringing that nickname back.” Mark groans into Hyucks hair as the other chuckles at his reaction. 

“Whatever, demon boy.” he giggles back as he ruffles Mark's hair, laughing when he shakes it out like a dog.

Mark may quite literally be satan, but when he’s like this, soft and cuddly and just _so_ in his element, it hardly matters. So what if Hyuck has to wipe the blood off his face at the end of the night every so often? In all honesty, it stopped bothering him a long time ago. 

So, he takes Mark's face in his hands and pulls him down into a soft kiss. Just two beings moving as one, sharing this lifetime and their love in the most precious way they know how to. 

Hyuck licks at the seam of Mark’s lips, deepening the kiss and tasting the strawberry lip balm Mark had insisted he put on earlier. It’s a practiced movement, tender in all the right places and hard and fast in the others. He finds himself smiling into this kiss, thinking of all the ways they fit together so perfectly, and he feels Mark smile back against his mouth too.

“Ow Mark fuck! You’re fang stabbed my fucking lip!”

“Oh shit, sorry Hyuck.”

Well, maybe they’re not quite perfect. But then again, who is?

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/tysroses)   
>  [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/taeyongieluvsu)


End file.
